The Phantom's Family Adventures
by EvyNery
Summary: Acompaña a Danny y a su familia en nuevas aventuras tanto en la Zona Fantasma como en el mundo humano. Una nueva integrante aparece? Viejos conocidos regresan con algunas no tan buenas intenciones. Nuevos amigos de lugares lejanos y un gran desafio que incluira al peor de los fantasmas como aliado.
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom's Family Adventures

"Hace 3 años que transcurrió el hecho del asteroide y hace esos mismos tres años que nuestro héroe Danny Phantom decidió mostrar su verdadera identidad al mundo entero. Ahora, cursa la preparatoria mientras que, a la vez, combate a malvados fantasmas, lo cual solo pasa una o dos veces a la semana ya que los fantasmas son mucho mas pasivos. Danny Phantom o Fenton, como realmente se apeida, se volvió un joven celebridad, aunque aun hay gente que dice que el chico fantasma es una amenaza, tiene todo lo que un chico popular debe tener; Padres conocidos, fama, un club de fans, buenos amigos y una novia. El es conocido tanto por el mundo humano como en La Zona Fantasma, la cual se volvió un centro turístico, la preparatoria nos lleva de excursión cada fin de mes para luego hacer una exposición de nuestro fantasma favorita entre los cuales están Ember, Skulker Tecknus, Desire, Young Blood y, obviamente, esta Danny Phantom. Que sorpresa, ¿Enserio? ¿Daniel? Que falta de originalidad.

Yo me suelo ir a lo mas sencillo, como por ejemplo; El fantasma de las cajas, La señora de la cafetería, Lobo y Dani. Hay partes de la Zona Fantasma a las que no podemos entrar como en la prisión de Walker, el hogar de Frostbite, el palacio del rey fantasma Pariah Dark, otros portales no autorizados o el castillo de Clockwork, lo cual se me hace un poco extraño ya que no hay nada malo a ese castillo, lo he estudiado bien y estoy segura de eso. Bueno, de vuelta al tema. Danny ahora tiene 17 años y se ha convertido en el "hombre" mas deseado por todas las chicas tanto vivas como fantasmas y no solo porque es el héroe de Amity Park y el mundo, es porque su físico se volvió mucho mas atractivo. Pero Daniel siempre le es fiel a su novia Samanta, aunque me parece que a ella no le gusta el asunto de la celebridad. Me he topado con ella muchas veces y les puedo decir que no le gusta ser reconocida como la oscura novia del chico fantasma, espero que ellos lo puedan arreglar algun dia.

Mi nombre es Rem, tengo 16 años, aunque me veo mucho mas joven (cosa que me causa problemas y varias burlas), curso el segundo semestre de la preparatoria de Amity Park y este es mi pequeño video reporte de 'Mi vida en una nueva familia'"

**Ya se que les debo un capitulo de cada fic y de lo atrevida que soy de hacer un nuevo fic cuando ni siquiera he empezado a escribir los otros, lo siento encerio. Pero es que esta historia la tenia escrita en mi celular hace semanas y necesitaba espacio en la memoria de mi cel, asique como me pareció algo bueno sobre todo por que hace mucho que no hago una historia de esta caricatura que me gustaba mucho desde pequeña, era otra de las mil fans de este chico hasta que vi el ultimo episodioy sentí como que mi vida ya no tenia sentido… Pero encontré los fics, fandoms, fanart y etc. OH, por cierto. Tengo una cuenta en Deviantart, es remiclockwork y ahí pueden echar un vistazo a los pocos dibujos que tengo ahí. ( ya sabe quien soy) . Tal vez suba dibujos de Gannet y sus transformaciones, y algunas escenas de Jacky… como el beso por ejemplo jijiji. Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy. Hasta la próxima!**


	2. El inicio

Chapter 1: Un dia de mi nueva vida.

En la Zona Fantasma, en lo mas recóndito y oscuro de ese lugar, un extraño fantasma se encontraba observando el mundo humano a travez de una esfera de cristal, donde en ella se podía apreciar al chico fantasma iniciando con sus actividades cotidianas. El espectro se encontraba cubierto por una capucha que solo dejaba su boca, al lado de la esfera de cristal estaba un estante que sostenía un gran libro que llevaba en el escrito de todas las vidas del mundo humano y la Zona Fantasma. Todo suceso pasado, presente y futuro se encontraba escrito en ese libro y la historia tenia que seguirse al pie de la letra.

El encargado de observar los sucesos se sentía agotado y muy aburrido de su eterno trabajo, puede ser que hay otro fantasma que se encarga de esa misma manera con el tiempo pero deseaba tener un poco de descanzo o emocon en lo que se podría considerar "vida". Estuvo observando al chico albino durante un rato y se le ocurrió revisar un poco mas a detalle de lo que habia vivido después del gran evento con ese asteroide que cambio por completo su vida. No era por que lo odiara o tenia algo en contra de el chico, pero su trabajo era mucho mas entretenido y divertido cuando los humanos y fantasmas estaban en su contra haciendo que se metiera en increíbles aventuras que lo fueron formando en el valiente y poderoso guerrero que ahora era.

Estuvo buscando y buscando por todo el libro algo que pudiera servirle, se iva a dar por vencido hasta que apareció el nombre de una peculiar chica que habia llegado ala vida del chico fantasma por causa de un mal suceso, al principio no creyo que le sirviera de mucho pero al encontrar uno de los mas oscuros secretos de Daniel Phantom tubo lo necesario para crear, una interesante, nueva aventura para el joven héroe.

Rapidamente busco entre sus herramientas de trabajo unas cuantas hojas en blanco y un bolígrafo, con ellos empezó su pequeño "proyecto" usando como protagonista a la chica, el co-protaginista a Daniel y al antagonista seria el mejor (o debería decir, ¿peor?) de los rivales del joven. Esta seria una gran historia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Al inicio del dia…**_

El joven fantasma llamado Daniel Fenton, o mejor conocido como Danny por sus amigos, (y no tan amigos) se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama con una sonrisa en rostro, pues ea claro que no podía ocultar su felicidad obtenida hace tres años, todo por el asteroide paso de ser un amenazante chico fantasma al héroe de el mundo. Su vida era simplemente perfecta, sus padres ahora eran lideres de la gran compañía _Fenton_ que era una empresa que se encargaba de que el cruze de los fantasmas al mundo humano fuera ordenado y sn problemas, los fantasmas podían ir y venir al mundo humano y convivir con la gente. No habia demaciada paz en Amity park desde la creación de los portales hacia la Zona Fantasma, ahora dicha ciudad se habia vuelto oficialmente la ciudad fantasma, pero de la mejor manera.

La Zona también habia mejorado algo, tanto vivos como muertos se habian juntado para recontruir la Zona y volverla mucho mas comoda para sus "vecinos". Sus antiguos rivales como Skulker, Tecknus, Ember y demás, ya no causaban problemas e incluso se puede decir que se hicieron un poco mas "unidos".

Se habia vuelto el nuevo capitán del equipo de futbol americano, teniendo a Dash Baxter como mano derecha, en la cancha porque el que tenia realmente ese puesto era sin duda Tocker Foley. Solto un pequeño suspiro aun dormido recordando a la que una vez fue su mejor amiga y ahora novia. Su vida era completamente perfecta y su familia mas unida, por el momento no tanto ya que su hermana Jazz se graduo y se encuantra en una de las univercidades mas elegantes y mejor preparadas del estado. Si, ser familiar de una celebridad trae sus beneficios. A pesar de que su hermana estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, la seguía sintiendo cerca y eso era mucho mejor que tener a…

_BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP._

Agradecio al despertador por averlo librado de un horrible recuerdo que pudo haber arruinado su dia antes de que empezara, lo apago y se dirigió a la ducha para quitarse el cansancio de la noche e iniciar con todos los animos posibles una nueva semana. Termino de ducharse, se vistió, se acomodo su típico peinado que resaltaba su salvaje fleco y bajo a la cocina para desayunar. Su padres se encontraban ya en el comedor, saludo educadamente a ambos y se apresuro a degustar esos deliciosos hot cakes con miel de maple muy calientitos y esponjosos. Cuando estuvo a punto de dar el primer bocado, su madre lo interrumpió.

" Danny, cariño…"

" ¿Si?"

" ¿Podrias por favor llamar a R…?"

" Aun no acaba de alistarse" No dejo a su madre terminar siquiera el nombre. No soportaría escucharlo. " Al parecer se le volvió a perder su chaleco"

" Oh, de acuerdo. Entonces… termina tu desayuno" No era necesario sugerirle, ya que eso era lo que el tenia pensado hacer en el mismo momento en el que bajo hacia el comedor.

Al acabar el esplendido desayuno, subió de nuevo hacia el piso de arriba para lavar sus dientes, después de todo la higiene personal dice mucho de uno mismo, en especial si muchas otras personas lo hacen. Antes de entras, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, noto que la puerta del antes cuarto de su hermana Jazz, estaba medio abierto. Genial, ya se habia ido. Se lavo los dientes con calma ya que no tendría que toparse con su persona indeseada po el momento, esa mañana habia comenzado bien.

Sin perder tiempo, el chico se transformo en su versión fantasma y se dispuso a salir volando hacia la escuela. Por muy debajo de el pudo ver la camioneta Fenton dirigiéndose al mismo destino, frunció el ceño un poco por uno de los tripulantes del vehiculo, y aunque obviamente no lo podía ver ya que no tenia visión X, aunque lo desearía, supo que el tripulante mencionado estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Entro por el techo de la escuela atravesándolo y se dirigió a su casillero a tomar sus cuadernos y libro para la clase del primer modulo, Lectura. Genial, iba a estar con su novia y su mejor amigo esos cincuenta minutos que dura cada clase. Si no se encontraba con " _su personita indeseable" _en la mayor parte del dia, este podría ser considerado uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Mientras tanto, en la gran entrada de la gran escuela de la ciudad, una chica de mediana estatura, cabezo castaño cobrizo corto hasta los hombros, short y chaqueta de mezclilla, blusa verde limón y tenis negros, se bajaba de la camioneta mientras se despedia de su padrino y le deseara suerte en su trabajo, a la vez que el mayor le respondia de la misma manera. Ella quería a la pareja que se encargaba de su cuidado, los respetaba y admiraba, también a su hija mayor. Ellos se comportaban como una verdadera familia con ella, lastima que no podía decir lo mismo del integrante mas joven. Por mas que ella intentara socializar con el simplemente no podía, asi que lo dio como una total perdida de tiempo y solo se dispuso a "convivir" con el. Entro al enorme edificio y camino por los pasillos hasta dode se encontraba su casillero deseando no encontrarse con el chico, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que un chico castaño, un poco mas grande que ella, vestido de camiseta blanca y chaqueta negra con pantalones oscuros y tenis negros con blanco, que sostenía su mochila con una mano y su video cámara con la otra, se aercaba a ella.

" ¡Hey Remi!" La mencionada volteo hacia su amigo y de pronto su seria exprecion se volvió una mas suave y alegre, no le arruinaría el dia a su amigo solo por su actitud. Se detuvo para que el castaño llegara hasta ella y asi saludarse con un amistoso choque de puños. " ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?"

" Bien" mintió" ¿Y el tuyo?"

" ¡Fenomenal! He estado editando las tomas de la semana pasada y el video quedo increíble, incluso encontré un programa donde puedo crear mucho mejores efectos de sonidos."

" Eso si que es increíble Chris, aunque no creo que eran necesarios esos programas para que los videos queden estupendos. Tu mismo lo haces" El chico se sintió un poco alagado y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Puede que el dia no comenzó como ella esperaba, pero con Christian a su lado y "_su chico bipolar"_ alejado ese dia podía cambiar a uno un poco mejor…

" Oye fenómeno…" O eso creía…

**Y aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia que he estado haciendo, la tenia escrita en mi celular desde hace tiempo, aunque le agregue algunas cosillas, y tengo muchos planes mas para Danny y esta personita Remi, les digo que nuestra historia estara concentrada en el punto de vista de ambos. Y de seguro a Yarezzi se le quitara alguna duda sobre ella, y sobre "el chico bipolar" de Remi y "la personita indeseable" de Remi. Creo que esto es todo por hoy y este cap esta dedicado a ****Yarezzi Phantom Grayson y super girl wolf Phantom por ser mis primeros review.**


	3. Problemas

El comienzo de los problemas

"Oye fenómeno"

Y justo cuando creía que, probablemente, su dia podría mejorar esa frase que la ha estado persiguiendo desde que entro a esa escuela y por no mostrar la misma facinacion por el chico fantasma al igual que los demás jóvenes, se ha convetido en victima perfecta para burlas y bromas MUY pesadas. El líder de todos esos brabucones y payasos es nada mas y nada menos que Dash Baxter, (no se si ese es su apellido) el segundo al mando del equipo de futbol de la escuela, u auto proclamado segundo mejor amigo de Danny.

El, al igual que todos los demás estudiantes, es ignorante de la peculiar relación que la chica con su héroe ya que ninguno de los dos involucrados ha dicho nada sobre eso, aparte de que el rubió musculoso ya habia perdido a su victima preferida desde que se supo que Danny es el chico fantasma, asi que para poder desquitar las energias que le sobraban después de cada clase o antes de que inicien para evitar tocar a algun otro alumno y no acabar en detención, se ocupo por buscar a la persona mas solitaria, mas ignorada y que no pueda ser protegido por su héroe. ¿Quién mas podría ocupar perfectamente ese puesto que la pobre chica huérfana y solitaria que acaba de llegar a la escuela? No tiene padres que lo pudieran acusar en la dirección, no tiene amigos que la pudieran defender y hasta se podía apreciar que Danny la evita y de vez en cuando la fulmina con la mirada.

Y por desgracia de Remi ella no podía simplemente ignorarlo coo si nada y continuar con su dia en paz, porque si incluso se le ocurria escapar de el no faltaba a el grupo secuaces que le cierran todas las salidas posibles y alejan a todo testigo y entre todos la llenan de increíbles golpes y moretones en varias partes del cuerpo que ni ella sabia que tenia. Y lo peor de todo es que los demás alumnos dejan que ocurra eso, todos ya saben que una vez que esa frase es pronunciada es la alarma para alejarse de el pasillo que se convertirá en campo de persecución y probablemente, campo de batalla.

" ¿Qué no me oiste?"

"Si Dash, te escuche a la perfeccion"

"R-Remi…" A Chris no le gustaba para nada estar en esa situación y mucho menos ser obligado por los amigos de Dash a ser el espectador de la cruel golpiza que su amiga recibía sin que el pudiera ayudarla.

"Tranquilo Chris, no me dejare vencer hoy"

" ¿Qué?" ¿Qué estara tramando ahora Remi?

" ¿Lista para tu secion de golpes, espectro?"

Una chispa apareció en los ojos de Remi mostrando que estaba masque reparada, pero para salir victoriosa de ese encuentro. Por fin, hoy seria el dia en que se vengaría de todos esos golpes que Dash le habia dado desde que que inicio su año escolar. Se quito su mochila y la arrojo contra una de las esquinas del pasillo. Se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara de Dash que ya estaba calentando los musculos de los brazos, le gustaba usar a la pequeña chica como saco de boxeo.

Chris estaba temblando por los nervios y la posible catástrofe que amenazaba con aparecer, si a Remi se le ocurriera responder a los golpes de Dash y si algun profesor la viera correría el riesgo de ser expulsada y las cosas no estarían a su favor, después de todo si ponían a escoger en salvar al segundo mejor jugador del equipo de futbol de la escuela a solo unas semanas de un gran partido de semifinales o a una simple alumna de segundo semestre que no era tan especial, al menos para los maestros. Por este y mas pensamientos parecidos, Chris no se dio cuenta de la presencia que se iba acercando a detener la pelea. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Dash tenia sujetado el brazo de Remi que se podía apreciar la mano de esta ponerse de un color rosa a un tono rojo, eso no debía ser nada bueno para su circulación, cuando el primer golpe iba a llegar una voz bastante conocida se hiso sonar y no era Danny.

"Dash ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Los otros jóvenes que se encontraban salieron de sus asuntos para encontrar a la dueña de esa voz, no cabia su asombro cuando descubrieron a nada mas y nada menos que Sam Manson, la novia de Danny. Cuando su relación con el chico fantasma se hizo oficial y los demás se enteraron de esto, el status social de ella se hizo igual de alto que el de su novio, es por eso que todos en la escuela le obedecen, le temen y algunas la envidian.

"S-señorita Sam, ¿Hace cuanto que llego?"

"Pues justo a tiempo antes de que le rompieras la cara a esta chica. Te pido que la sueltes ahora mismo y vayas directo a tus clases, ahora" Tan rápido como lo ordeno tan rápido la obedeció, en cuestión de segundos Christian se habia acercado a Remi mientras le reclamaba por hacer ese tipo de locuras y haberse alejado cuando podía. Sam miraba la escena un poco curiosa, recordaba las pocas veces que habia visto a la chica y nunca tuvo tiempo para hablar con ella, han estado en muy pocas ocasiones en los mismos equipos cuando realizaban trabajos en la clase de arte, jamás intercambiaron palabras pero sabia que la chica era listo, algo pequeña de estatura para su edad pero muy hábil con las manos y en memorizar obras literarias, una excelente chica.

Lentamente se acerco al par y conlentitud tomo el brazo de Remi que se ponía notar que la circulación volvia a su ritmo normal.

" ¿Estas bien?" Remi, un poco confundida por la reciente intervención de la chica gotica y que le haya preguntado por su estado la sorprendió un poco, ninguno de los amigos cercanos de Daniel se habia tomado la molestia para hablar con ella, ni siquiera para saludar. No era que le molestaba la novia de su chico bipolar, pero se le hace incomodo.

" He… si, estoy bien. Gracias"

" ¿Cómo es que Dash te trata de esa manera?"

"Pues es una muy larga historia, pero no es problema. Me he vuelto resistente gracias a sus seciones diarias" Lo de mas lo dijo con algo de grecia, no queria que la chica le tuviera lastima, todo menos eso.

"Bueno, como creo que no estara lejos por poco tiempo ¿Por qué no me acompañas por este dia?" ¿Acompañar a la chica gotica vegetariana, envidia de todas las chicas de la escuela y novia de Danny Fenton? Esa si que no se la esperaba, pero no le parecía bueno, ella ya tenia planes con Christian durante las clases.

"Gracias, pero voy a estar con mi amigo Chris. El y yo somos un equipo inseparable" dijo la catsaña rodeando a su amigo con el brazo. Al principio Chris queria reclamarle a su amiga por no aceptar tal invitacion que pudiera ser la única en su vida, porque si lograba llevarse bien con la chica su nivel de popularidad podría subir demasiado y Dash ya no tendría que maltratarla. No le importaba si dejaban de hablarse pero preferiría eso mil veces en vez de ver como su amiga es torturada diariamente por esos gorilas. Mientras que Sam se vio algo sorprendida por el rechazo de la chica, no era que la ofendiera pero estaba segura que eso la podría ayudar con los abusos de Dash. Y sobre todo ¿Qué chica, actualmente, no querria estar cerca de Danny Phantom? Pues al parecer la habia encontrado. Ya sospechaba que la chica era especial, pero no se imagino que tanto.

"Entonces que vengan los dos"

" ¿He..?" Ambos amigos no se lo podían creer, o enserio Sam Manson queria estar con ellos o solo lo hace, como antes mencionado, por lastima?

" Ustedes si que son valientes como para enfrentarse a Dash, y no voy a dejar que su semana comienze mal por culpa de ese rubia sin cerebro" Remi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. "Soy Sam Manson" dijo extendiendo la mano.

"Soy Christian Pinnes" Aceptando el saludo para luego dejarle el turno a su amiga.

"Mucho gusto"

"Yo soy Remi F…" Estaba a punto de soltar uno de sus secretos mejor guardados que ni siquiera su amigo lo sabe. Tenia que responder rápido o sospecharían. "Flores. Remi Flores"

"Pues Flores y Pinnes, vamos que se nos hace tarde" Los tres jóvenes se apresuraron para llegar a sus clases, por ahora la primera la tenían separadas pero se podían volver a ver en el segundo modulo.

Al parecer su dia si podía mejorar en algo.

Al iniciar la hora del descanzo, los tres chicos se separaron para buscar sus propios asientos y sacar sus almuerzos, Chris tenia gelatina, malteada de vainilla, una ensalada y nuggets, Sam saco su ensalada, croquetas de papa y una botella de te helado mientras que Remi saco dos rebanadas de pan con mantequilla y otros dos con mermelada, su sándwich de jamon y su café helado. Por desgracia, Sam tenia que estar en el asiento de los populares por que ahí estaba Danny y le habia prometido pasar el almuerzo con el. Chris ya se habia adelantado en buscar un asiento ya que habia mucha gente en la cafetería y no querían terminar en el suelo, aparte de que si lograban agarran una banca los demás alumnos no se acercarían ellos por su _aura de mala suerte _lo que era un gusto para Remi, no le gustaba compartir bancas con gente que no le gustaba su presencia, incluso ha llegado a trabajar sola en proyectos de clase cuando tenia que ser en equipos o en binas y Chris no estaba en esa clase con ella, las cuales son unas pocas.

Remi se fue caminando hacia la banca que Chris habia reservado hasta que paso a un lado de la mesa de los populares, no le tomo importancia de lo que sus compañeros murmuraban mientras ella pasaba, solo se detuvo donde estaba Sam para saludarla y decirle uno que otro recordatorio para una tarea a la cual las dos se habian juntado ya que ambas estaban excelentes en esa materia. No noto que el novio de su nueva amiga estaba a lado de ella y habia escuchado la conversación, cuando ambas acabaron Remi se despidió y siguió su camino hacia su asiento.

A Danny le tomo varios segundos en darse cuenta de que "su pequeña indeseable" habia pasado a su lado y que habia conversado con su novia sin siquiera hablarle o voltear a verlo, era común que ellos dos no se hablaban cuando estaan en la escuela y en casa menos, pero se le hacia extraño el repentino acercamiento aunque lo se dirigía a el. Jamas en el tiempo en que se conocieron, Remi se habia presentado con sus amigos y obviamente el con el amigo de Remi menos. No pudo evitar voltear hacia donde la chica se habia sentado, a unas cuantas bancas alejado de el y quedando de espalda evitando por completo el mirarlo, por alguna extraña razón se sintió algo… molesto.

" ¿Desde cuando le hablas?" Dijo el chico llamándole la atención a su novia.

" Esta mañana, evite que Dah le diera una de sus "seciones" diarias" Danny no entendió a lo que se quiso referir Sam con eso de las seciones. Al ver que no lo habia captado decidió decirlo directamente, "La iva a golpear, Danny. Como todos los días antes y después de clases ¿Puedes creerlo?"

En realidad si lo creía, sabia que la pequeña no era tan bien tratada en la escuea y no sabia la razón, mas bien no le interesaba en absoluto, sus problemas de Remi eran sus problemas asique no tenia porque meterse, pero no tuvo idea de que tan fea estuviera la situación.

Volvio a voltear hacia donde la castaña se encontraba para notar que ella también miraba en su dirección, fue un momento repentino en el que sus miradas chocaron, una mirada azul celeste contra una café chocolate. Duro solo segundos pero si que fue incomodo, a ninguno le gustaba verse a los ojos que para Remi es un encuentro mas pesado y cansado que con los de Dash ya que con este ultimo no podía ver lo que sus ojos reflejaban en ese momento, ya que dicen que los ojos osn las ventanas del alma y no queria que Daniel los mirara, es como si todo lo que ella oculta se escapara con que tan solo Danny la mirara a los ojos. No se lo podía permitir.

"No sabia de eso" Prosiguio con su almuerzo mientras reiniciaba la conversación con Sam. Queria saber que otros problemas tenia la pequeña.

"Y no solo eso, toda la escuela sabe de esos enfrentamientos y aun asi nadie hace nada para evitarlo" La peli negra si que estaba enojada mientras comentaba su nuevo descubrimiento.

" ¿Y porque no le dice a los profesores?" ¿No era la forma mas fácil de solucionar ese problema?

"No puede porque podrían expulsarla con tan solo responder a los golpes y es obvio que preferirían salvar al segundo mejor jugador de la escuela en vez de una chica común para ellos" Aveces los profesores pueden ser muy injustos. "Ella no es mala, solo que es un poco cerrada y batalla para hacer amistades. Es necesario que alguien se acerque y le muestre lealtad, tu podrías hacerlo Danny. Ella te podría agradar" Finalizo un poco mas calmada y dándole una sonrisa a su novio, si tan solo el se tomara la molestia de conversar solo un poco con ella podría ver lo especial que Remi es.

"Esta bien, tal vez le hable" Al azabache no le agrado tanto la idea, pero si lo intenta al menos, podría hacer feliz con eso a Sam. No seria tan difícil, después de todo los dos se tenían que encontrar después de clases para un pedido que sus padres le encargaron: Enviarle dinero a Jazz. Solo lo intentaría una vez y ya será cosa de Remi si no quiere tener ninguna relación amistosa con el, solo un intento, solo ese dia y ya se acabara el asunto. "Despues de clases será ¿Esta bien?"

"Si, eso esta muy bien" Sam se acerco a el para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y después seguir comiendo su almuerzo. Lo que todos ignoraban es que nada es poco lo esperas.

Despues del almuerzo, Remi y Chris decidieron ir a la biblioteca ya que tenían esa hora libre, la biblioteca era uno de los lugares favoritos de Remi ya que a ella le encanta leer y saber sobre la historia, es conocida por ser la mas curiosa en el tema de la Zona Fantasma y los que habitan en ella. Ademas de que ahí hay un gran silencio y calma donde puede despejarse y quitarse de pensamientos negativos, incluso el primer dia de clases se quedo encerrada después de correr para esconderse de Dash y sus cómplices en la primer golpiza, un dia nada lindo.

Ya estaban a solo dos aulas de llegar a la biblioteca cuando por poco un rayo de ectoplasma les daba directamente de frente. Solo fue un pequeño rosón pero fue suficiente para que Chris viera toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos como una película que duro solo segundos. La explosión fue demasiado fuerte para hacer que los dos jóvenes retrocedieran por el impacto cayendo de espaldas en el duro piso. Una gran cortina de humo salía del lugar de impacto cubriendo por completo al sujeto que provoco este ataque. ¿Otro ataque fantasma? No, no podía ser posible, los fantasmas solo atacaban los miércoles y viernes , lo que provoca que los estudiantes salgan temprano sin siquiera tarea encargada, pero este fantasma tenia otra idea en sus planes. La cortina de humo fue desapareciendo dejando ver al misterioso fantasma.

Era alto, musculoso, tenia la piel gris y sus ojos eran por completo negros, en su ojo derecho se podía apreciar que tenia un localizador (como los que usan los saiayin), con el cual estaba rastreando los planos del edificio hasta que noto la presencia de los dos jóvenes aun en el piso. Primero se tomo el tiempo para rastrear los datos de Christian para luego dar un sonido de negación mientras aparecia una X en la pantalla del localizador, al parecer el no eran lo que buscaban, pero entonces registro los datos de Remi para luego dar un sonido de aprobación a la vez que aparecia una palomita indicando que ya habian encontrado su objetivo. Con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, el fantasma tomo a Remi por el cuello de su blusa alzándola hasta quedar frente a frente, Remi estaba asustada como nunca antes en su vida, no era la primera vez que se encontraba frente a un fantasma pero este tipo si que tenia muy malas intenciones, como anteriormente dicho; los ojos son las ventanas del alma y cuando Remi los vio supo que su vida podría acabar en manos de ese tipo.

El fantasma abrió levemente la boca y de ella salió una especie de vpor purpura que en realidad era un somnífero que durmió a Remi en solo segundos, mientas que Chris solo podía ver con horro como el fantasma se llevaba a su amiga y ambos salian del edificio atravesando el techo, esto era mil veces peor que cuando los amigos de Dash lo sostenían para obligarlo a ver todos los golpes que le daban a su amiga.

Aun no lograba salir se su asombro hasya que por fin apareció Danny ya transformado corriendo hacia donde estaba el, Danny reconoció al chico ya que habia visto a Remi sentarse con el en la misma banca en el descanso y se veía que eran amigos, pero lo que le habia llamado la atención era ese enorme agujero en la pared y un poco de humo saliendode esta, Danny tomo a Christian de los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo levemente para que reaccionara.

"Hey viejo, despierta" "He.. ¿Qué?"

"Dime, ¿Has visto al fantasma que hizo esto?" dijo mientras señalaba a la pared.

Christian ya habia logrado salirse de su estado de shock pero aun seguía asustado y tan solo pudo decir unas cuantas palabras.

"S-salio por el techo"

"Gracias amigo" Cuando Danny estaba a punto de salir directo al techo para perseguir al fantasma, el castaño solto unas ultimas palabras que sorprendieron mucho al albino

"Y… Tiene a Remi"

" ¿Qué?"

"El fantasma tiene a Remi" Sin tardar un segundo mas y con la adrenalida corriendo por todo su fantasmagórico cuerpo, Danny se apresuro a velocidades increíbles ya que en esta ocacion a diferencia de los últimos casos de ataques fantasmas de esos últimos tres años, ningún fantasma llegaba hasta el punto de tomar a alguien inocente como rehén, y sobre todo, tenia que ser Remi. ¿Ella porque? ¿Qué habrá hecho? Y justo cuando queria hablar con ella, sus padres lo hiban a matar cuando se enteraran. Tenia que ir por ella

_¡Pero ya!_

_Que este bien. _

_Por favor que Remi este bien._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	4. Que esta pasando?

Chapter 3: ¿Qué esta pasando?

¿Como fue que llego hasta ahi? ¿Cómo fue que el primer dia de esta semana, que se habia vuelta uno de los mejores, se haya convertido en uno de los mas problematicos de todos? Su dia habia empezado tan bien, su primer clase se la paso con Sam y Tucker, habian estado en el mismo equipo de trabajo y habia sacado un punto extra por haber hecho un trabajo perfecto y a tiempo, las demás estuvieron casi igual, aunque esta vez Sam estuvo ocupada con una amiga que el no conocía. ¡Y vaya sorpresa! La nueva amiga de Sam resulto ser Remi, su pequeña indeseable, no es que fuera malo ni nada por el estilo pero es que ella nunca se acercaba a el ni a sus amigos, ahora que resulta es que Dash la molestaba incluso la llega a golpear y ni siquiera ella se defendia, o tal vez si pero no era suficientemente fuerte para protegerse. Y si ese fuera el caso ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor era? Y peor aun ¿Qué clase de héroe deja abandonado a una persona que ha estado sufriendo varios golpes de parte de sus "servidores" y enfrente de sus narices? Sin importar quien, el debe estar ahí para quien lo necesite.

_Pero ella nunca pidió su ayuda_.

Sacudio su cabezo por ese pensamiento. ¡Claro que no le pidió su ayuda! De seguro no queria preocupar a los padres, y según Sam, lo que le dijo Remi es que no queria causarle problemas aparte de los que tiene que lidiar, todo ese tiempo Remi no habia dicho ni una sola palabra solo por no querer ser una carga mas.

Bravo Danny, si que eres bueno, dices ser un buen héroe y ni siquieras puedes proteger a la chica que vive contigo desde hace tres años, pero entonces eso significa que… A ella si le agrada, si le importa, ¡Claro que si! ¿Es que acaso no se fija de que ella ha estado usando la chaqueta de mezclilla que le habia regalado en su cumpleaños? Debe de quererlo mucho como para usar siempre esa chaqueta. Ella lo quiere.

En su centro sintio como si algo se calentara de forma que lo hizo sentir bien, como si un pequeño hueco escondido se estuviera llenando con cada descubrimiento que lograba descifrar que tiene algo que ver con su pequeña inde… no, ya no es indeseable, al contrario, después de todo es su hermana y no podía esperar para por fin iniciar con ese lazo que tanto ha desperdiciado y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aunque, obvio, debe primero rescatarla de ese fantasma…

¡Rayos! Tanto tiempo en pensar en su situecion que ha perdido velocidad y el fantasma ya se ha alejado bastante, debe apresurarse, debe salvar a Remi, debe salvar a su hermana, Remi.

_Remi_

_Remi…_

En el noticiero de Amity Park, un conductor estaba dando la noticia del momento sobre el ataque de un nuevo fantasma a la escuela preparatoria, un posible secuestro y robo de varias armas de la compañía _Fenton, _estaba dando los datos y la información que tenían hasta que le dieron lugar al reportero que se encargaba de grabar la situación en helicóptero donde se podía apreciar atraves del parabrisas al fantasma.

"Queridos televidentes, nos encontramos persiguiendo al fantasma a una distancia segura donde podemos apreciar que efectivamente tiene secuestrada a una rehén que parece ser una jovencita, posiblemente estudiante de la preparatoria atacada, y se alcanza a ver por la mochila que el sujeto lleva que efectivamente tiene una de las armas cazafantasmas de los Fenton, no sabemos que tiene este sujeto en mente ni por que razón necesita una rehén. No hay noticia del chico fantasma aun pero estoy segura de que… Oh, esperen." Se logra ver a Danny apareciendo en la toma justo detrás del fantasma, "Danny Phantom por fin ah aparecido, intenta alcanzar al fantasma pero este se aleja mucho mas, Danny esta comenzando a lanzar rayos al fantasma intentando no darle a la joven. Parece que esto será una batalla algo difícil señores."

Danny perseguir al fantasma de cerca hasta que este llego a lo que parecía una estación de metro algo abandonada por lo que se podía apreciar, Muy en el fondo de la estación, el fantasma se encontraba arreglando lo que parecía ser una especie de portal. Una vez que acabo de arreglar algunos ajustes encendio la maquina, luego se dirigió hacia Remi que se encontraba en el piso, la too de nuevo por el cuello de su blusa e hizo aparecerle un traje como el que Danny uso al convertirse en fantasma; Un traje de cuerpo completo color blanco, el cuello del traje, las botas, el cinturón y los guantes de color negro. Una vez que estuvo listo, Danny apareció a unos metros frente a el y no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

"Vaya vaya vaya, Miren a quien tenemos aquí, el famoso chico fantasma Danny Phantom" La voz grave y tenebrosa del fantasma se escucha en todo el lugar, era casi igual de tenebrosa que la de su yo del futuro, CASI. "Al parecer mi visita logro llamar tu atención, aunque creo que la verdadera razon es ella" dijo sosteniendo en alto a Remi, Danny no pudo evitar sentirse algo asustado, si le habia hecho algo ese fantasma las pagara caro.

"Dime ¿Quién eres y quien rayos la has secuestrado?"

"Oh, pero que descortes soy, mi nombre es Thunder, soy lo que se llamaría un cazador de fantasmas"

"Pero sabes que ella no es una fantasma ¿verdad?"

"Cierto, pero yo jamás dije que tipo de fantasma persigo, veras joven héroe, desde tu surgimiento como el chico fantasma, el tema de los alfas se habia hecho tan misterioso que varios de ustedes han intentado volverse como tu. Ya sabemos de la existencia de otros dos de tu tipo; Plasmius y la pequeña versión femenina tuya Daniella. Por lo que pensé que seria algo magnifico crear una gran cantidad de ellos, por desgracia muchos no han sobrevivido, y quiero ver si el siguiente lo logre."

" ¿Y ese es?" Que no lo diga, que no sea…

Sujeto el cuello de Remi y la lanzo al portal encendido haciendo que varios rayos de energía salieran del portal, en menos de un segundo Danny ya se encontraba atacando a Thunder con sus rayos, ¿Cómo se atrevía a lanzar a Remi al portal? Tenia que sacarla rápido de ahí si no podría… ¡Remi!

Su cuerpo dolia a horrores, de un momento creía estar dormida y ahora siente como una gran descarga la rodea por todo el cuerpo, una sensación de calor y frio recorriéndola al mismo tiempo, un gran calambre en todos sus miembros, un gran dolor en la cabeza, ni siquiera las seciones de Dash dolían tanto. Por alguna extraña razón siente que su piel esta siendo retirada, era doloroso aunque lo que sufria desde adentro no era mejor, cuando sus lagrimas caian tentia un gran ardor como si estas fueran agua hirviendo, no sabía porque estaba ahí, no sabia como habia llegado hasta este gran dolor.

Dentro de ella, su sangre estaba cambiando de color a uno verde, el traje cambio de color al ya conocido estilo, su piel se torno un poco mas palida, al igual que su cabello, su cuerpo fue creciendo un poco mas y su ADN se fue llenando de ectoplasma, estaba a punto de llenarlo totalmente hasta que no sontio nada.

Nada, ni el gran dolor en la piel, ni sus lagrimas ardiendo, ni siquiera el escalofrio frio ni caliente, no sentía nada, le preocupo por un momento ¿Acaso estaba muerta? Era eso acaso lo que se sentía en los últimos momentos de vida, le aterro un momento eso, el morir joven jamás corrió por su mente, tal vez unos días después de la muerte de sus padres, pero durante el resto de esos tres años jamás. Aun le habia faltado cosas por vivir, queria graduarse de la preparatoria, queria estudiar una carrera, enamorarse, conseguir un buen empleo, una bella casa, casarse, tener hijos, queria volver a ver a Jazz convertida en una mujer trabajadora e independiente, queria tener un dia especial con los Fenton y tratarlos realmente como unos padres, queria… demonios, incluso queria ser la madrina de bodas de Danny. Danny… Jamas logro tener una relación firme con el, nunca cruzaron palabras mas haya de los insultos, el saber que ya no volveria ver a Danny la destrozaba, ella lo queria mucho sin importar si se refería al muchacho o al fantasma, se arrepintió de no haber intentado de nuevo, asi talvez serian tan unidos y no dejar un mal sabor de boca al recordarla. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez asi estaba mejor, porque si ellos fueran mas unidos tal vez esta situación hubiera sido mas dura para ambos, y por el lado positivo, volveria a ver a sus padres, eso ya era algo.

No pudo evitar soltar una lagrima y notar que esta estaba fría, incluso escucho un sollozo de su parte, de pronto sintió como si algo la cargara, pensó que talvez ya la deberían estar "elevando" al cielo o algo asi, hasta que el sonido de un corazon palpitando la alejo de esa idea.

Lo escuchaba perfectamente en su oido, también sentía como la rodeaban por la espalda y otra cosa mas sujetando sus piernas, aparte de que su b=cabeza estaba recargada sobre algo realmente suave y calido, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, era suavidad y tranquilidad después de ese insoportable dolor era relajante, de pronto sintió como el agarre se hacia mas fuerte y la acercaba mas hacia lo que estaba recargada. Sintio el aire fresco en su rostro, un gran alivio, su cabello rosándole la nariz que daba pequeñas cosquillas, queria abrir los ojos [ara saber en donde estaba, ¿que habia ocurrido?, ¿Estaba realmente muerta? Queria abrir los ojos y ver a quien sea, a Christian, a Sam, Jack, Madie, queria… queria ver a Danny.

Danny volaba a máxima velocidad mientras cargaba a Remi en sus brazos, habia logrado apagar el portal y hacer que el otro se retirara, ya sabia que ese fantasma volveria pero p=no perdería el tiempo tratando de encontrarlo, ahora que tenia a Remi con el tenia que llevarla a algun hospital cerca, la mayor parte de la trayectoria se la habia pasado asustado, Remi no se habia movido ni reaccionado, ¿Y si ya era demasiado tarde? No, no debía pensar en eso, Remi no podía morir, Remi no podía morir, Remi no podía…

Un extraño sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, poso su mirada sobre la chica y vio que su expresión el de una… relajada, pudo ver que la chica sonreía e inconscientemente se acercaba mas a el, era un alivio, seguía viva, estaba bien, pero aun asi no tenia por que tardar, tenia que llegar a un hospital y asegurarse de que esta bien.

No tardo mas de unos cuantos minutos cuando llego a un hospital recién inaugurado que estaba especializado en problemas relacionados con fantasmas o ectoplasma en el cuerpo humano, el hospital trataba a la gente que fue poseída por un corto periodo de tiempo por un fantasma o que fue atravesado por uno, cosas por el estilo incluso ayudaba a los fantasmas que querían formar una familia, si, es extraño.

Entro por la puerta principal y se acerco a la primera enfermera que vio, al llamar su atención le explico rápidamente sobre el accidente y sin perder mas tiempo la enfermera llevo a Danny y a Remi a una habitación especial que evitaba que cualquier fantasma entrara o saliera a travez de las paredes o las puertas incluso tenia una refrigeración apta para los fantasmagóricos seres, colocaron a Remi en la cama que para esos casos era realmente suave. La enfermera empezó a escribir datos sobre su tablilla, le puso un pequeño tubo en la nariz a Remi para que pudiera respirar y conecto una maquina sobre su muñeca y sobre la pantalla se observaba su pulso, eso y otras cosas mas para ver el estado de la chica, Danny la veía nervioso, no sabia para que eran todas esas cosas incluso creyo que era un poco exagerado pero al recordar el accidente de Remi con ese portal le hizo entender que necesitaba eso y mucho mas para su salud, eso y mas por ella.

Despues de un rato, la enfermera le aviso a Danny que iria por un doctor especialista en este tipo de cosas ya que el estado de Remi era algo muy avanzado, Danny solo puso asentir mientras veía como la enfermera salía de la habitación, tomo asiento en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama donde estaba Remi, la veía tan tranquila, tan pacifica, jamás la habia visto de esa forma, respiraba suavemente que parecería que esta dormida, el sonido de su pulso sobre la pantalla le indicaba que estaba bien pero aunle incomodaba lo que le habia dicho esa enfermera. ¿A que se refería con que su estado era avanzado? Era obvio que nunca habia pasado que un fantasma hiciera que un humano estuviera dentro de un portal al ser activado y sobrevivir a eso justo como el le habia pasado, mas que la diferencia era que nadie lo habia obligado, el por curioso con sus amigos habia entrado al portal porque pensó que estaría dañado sin saber que realmente era que estaba apagado, oprimió el botón de "On" en el interior del portal y …¡Poof! Se habia vuelto un chico mitad fantasma.

Recordo que si habia sido algo doloroso y que tardo demasiado en acostumbrarse, se sintió mal al ver visto de nuevo esa escena aunque esta vez no era el el que estaba ahí, decidió dejar de pensar en eso por el momento ya que necesitaba estar activo tanto mentalmente como física para estar al tanto de Remi. Volvio a posar su vista en ella para asegurarse de que su respiración seguía normal pero con solo girar para verla se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos…

No sabia donde estaba, no sabia como habia llegado hasta ahí, solo sabia que estaba sobre una suave cama en una habitación blanca un poco fresca, que tenia un traje que nunca habia visto, que tenia un tubo en su nariz, el cual le incomodaba, habia una pantalla haciendo un ruidito insoportable ya que aun le dolia un poco la cabeza y que al lado de ella se encontraba… ¿!Danny!?

¿Danny estaba sentado al lado de ella? Y al parecer aun no notaba que ella habia despertado por que seguía mirando a ningún punto en especifico con la mirada algo perdida, se veía pensativo, estaba en su transformación de fantasma… demonios, esa era la forma en que no podía evitar sonrojarse al verlo asi, siempre le habia gustado ver a Danny asi como Phantom y ahora lo tenia al lado de ella, sentía sus mejillas arder un poco de seguro ya estarán rojas, aparte de su respiración y los latidos de su corazon ya habian acelerado, la maquina comenzó a hacer esos sonidos insoportables mas rapidos y mas fuertes, tanto que llamo la atención de Danny y giro a ver que pasaba.

Vaya sorpresa para ambos chicos cuando notaron la vista del otro sobre ellos, Remi estaba sorprendida, confundida, algo asustada y muy sonrojada por ver a Danny que se veía algo animado y alegre, Danny estaba igual o mas sorprendido, feliz, aliviado y contento de saber que Remi ya habia despertado y qe estaba bien, se pregunto por que tendría las mejillas algo rosadas pero no le tomo importancia, talvez era por lo que habia pasado hace horas.

Pero lo que jamás se imagino que pasaría era que en un segundo Danny se encontraba abrazando a Remi, ¡Enserio! Danny Phantom estaba abrazando a Remi y la chica aun no se lo podía creer, se queria desmayar ante la emoción pero para no preocupar al mayor decidió que era mejor regresarle el abrazo, pudo sentir los latidos del chico fantasma bajo su suave pecho, incluso se atrevió a pensar que el pecho de Danny era mucho mejor que la almohada donde estaba recostada su cabeza hace rato, queriendo sentir mas la respiración y el palpitar del chico se aferro mas a el que incluso pudo persibir su aroma, eso se volvia embriagante. Jamas se imagino estar asi de cerca de su chico bipolar, ni en sus mas extraños sueños.

Danny tomo esto demasiado bien, habia esperado todo el susto para poder estar asi con Remi, el creyo que debía ir paso a paso para retomar su relación pero al sentir como Remi se aferraba a el decidió que era mejor dejarse llevar y que mas tarde podían hablar sobre esto. Por ahora queria disfrutar de ese abrazo con Remi que de seguro la chica ha estado esperando desde hace mucho y vaya que si. Jamas se habia sentido asi de calido cuando abrazaba a su hermana Jazz o a sus padres ¡O incluso a Sam! Y se sentía como un tonto por dejar pasar tanto tiempo esta linda unión e imaginarse que estaba a punto de perderla…

Eso le habia llegado duro al corazon, estaba a punto de perder a Remi sin saber lo que tanto le haría falta, se habia dado cuenta lo mucho que la necesitaba mas de lo que ella lo necesitaría a el, se sintió como la persona mas horrible del mundo culpándose de algo que pudo pudo haberse evitado desde hace tiempo, incluso tuvo que llegar a los extremos para que se diera cuenta de eso. No habia notado que las lagrimas ya habian caído de su mejilla aterrizando en la cabeza de Remi quien se dio cuenta de esto y quizo alejarse un poco para ver que ocurria, al sentir la pequeña lejanía que hacia la chica, Danny la aferro mas a el no queriendo que ese abrazo se rompiera como si temiera que se podría ir y esta vez para siempre.

Sintio los delgados brazos de Remi subiendo hasta su rostro por lo que decidió mirarla de nuevo, se veía algo de confucion y preocupación en sus ojos, no queria que se sintiera asi, no queria verse débil ante ella ya que era su deber lucir fuerte para protegerla, las suaves manos de Remi se acercaron a su rostro acariciando su mejilla y limpiando algunas lagrimas. Por instinto recarmo mas su rostro sobre la man de la chica haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco mas, esto le pareció tierno a Danny, jamás creyo ver asi a Remi por lo que solto una pequeña risa, Remi estaba por las nubes, este dia habia empezado mal, luego tomo un giro inesperado, por lo poco que podía recordar sabia que se volvió peor y ahora se encontraba siendo abrazada por Danny que le estaba sonriendo… esto no era normal pero le gustaba asi.

**¡Al fin la reconciliación que muchos esperaban! Danny muy alegre de ahora estar mas unido a su hermanita mientras que Remi se encuentra toda roja por tantas emociones, Danny se pondrá un poco protector con ella de ahora en adelante e incluso habrá un momento que pondrá muy asustados y tensos a nuestros héroes. Quiero agradecer a las que lees este fic tanto en Fanfiction como en Deviantart, dejen muchos comentarios y opiniones sobre lo que quieren que les pase a estos jovencitos. Tratare de aprovechar todo mi tiempo para seguir con esta historia por que dentro de dos semanas me ire de campamento y en la semana que viene estare ocupada. **

**BESOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Otro giro inesperado

No supieron el momento en que el doctor había entrado a la habitación encontrándose con la inesperada escena, solo fue necesario una tos falsa para hacerlos reaccionar y notar la presencia del hombre de bata junto con la enfermera, con la atención ya puesta en el presente, el doctor se apresuro a revisar detenidamente a Remi ya que el nivel del caso que había sufrido era algo inesperado, hace tiempo que había pasado la misma situacion, el dia en que Danny Fenton se había vuelto el chico fantasma.

Sin importar que tan avanzados estén con ese área jamás se habian topado nuevamente con este problema, el tratar de convertir a una persona en mitad fantasma y en contra de su voluntad era algo inhumano, asi que era obvio que un ser que no sea humano fue el causante de este acto, hasta ahora la única fuente de información que tienen para esta zona tan desconocida es el mismísimo Danny.

Siguió con sus chequeos y de vez en cuando le dirigía preguntas a Danny sobre algun efecto que el haiga sufrido en sus primeros días de fantasma y otras preguntas a Remi sobre si sentía algo similar o diferente, hasta ahora solo han notado el cambio en la temperatura corporal, la palidez del a piel, el cambio de color en los ojos y el inexplicable desarrollo en el cuerpo, según Danny, aun faltaba el cambio en el color del pelo, el volverse invisible por escasos segundos, el traspasar cosas o que levite, Danny no se daba una idea del porque aun no sufría esos cambios asi que el doctor dijo que para saber si era solo cuestión de tiempo para que su cuerpo sufra ya esos cambios o era por otra cosa menciono que necesitaran una muestra de su ADN, de ambos.

El doctor le hizo una seña a Danny para que se acercara, una vez cerca, el doctor le pregunto que si era posible que le donara una muestra de su sangre y la de Remi para realizar una comparación y asi probablemente saber la razón del retraso de su transformación completa. A Danny no le molesto eso, pero pensó que si iban a sacarle sangre era para que encontraran una cura para ella, no para que la hagan una chica fantasma como él. Aceptando con la donación le pidió al doctor la condición para hacerlo, al principio el hombre lo miro confundido pero al entender que el joven prefería que la chica tuviera una vida normal como cualquier otro joven de su edad en vez de ser lo que anteriormente era conocido como un "fenómeno" respeto su decisión, asi que el doctor junto con la enfermera salieron de la habitación dejando solos a los dos chicos.

"Yo… lo siento"

"eh…"

Había esperado todo el dia para decírsela, sabe que decirlo solo una vez no lo ayudara a que lo perdone por tres años de soledad de su parte pero se prometió esforzarse por pagar eso y recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo ahora que están solos para quitar algunas dudas?

" Siento haber dejado que te pasara eso"

"No te preocupes. Ya paso de todos modos"

"No. No me refiero a eso"

" ¿Entonces…?"

Inhalo profundo juntando toda la fuerza que necesitaría para no quebrarse, era algo irónico, el chico que se había enfrentado a diferentes clases de fantasmas de todas las clases e incluso se enfrento con el que consideraba el peor de todos ahora no puede voltearse a ver a su hermana a la cara y abrirse emocionalmente.

"Yo siento todo lo que te ha pasado estos últimos tres años. Siento todas las golpizas que has sufrido por culpa de Dash desde el inicio de año. Siento todas las veces que has callado solo porque no querías ser una carga mas para mí lo cual jamás va a pasar por que tu eres mi hermana Remi, eres de mi familia ahora y yo no pude entender eso. Estuve a punto de perderte por culpa de algo que se pudo evitar, tu no merecías eso, ni el trato que te he dado desde que llegaste a mi casa" cerró los ojos para evitar mirarla por un momento, tenía que tranquilizarse. "Y-yo… tenía que ayudarte. Tenía que apoyarte. Tu habías perdido a tus padres y te quedaste sola, mis padres fueron muy amables por haberte adoptado y hacerse cargo de ti. Nos dieron la noticia a mí y a Jazz, al principio no sabíamos cómo actuar o pensar sobre esto pero al parecer solo le basto a mi hermana con mirarte para aceptarte por completo…"

" ¿Y que hay de ti?"

" ¿Eh?"  
" ¿Sientes que acaso soy una intrusa o algo parecido? Lo entiendo, lo acepte el dia en que dijiste que nunca seria parte de tu familia"

"No Remi, y-yo nunca…" fue interrumpido nuevamente.

"Te escuche decirlo hace tiempo, estabas hablando por teléfono con Tucker seguramente, yo iba a entrar a la cocina por algo de agua ya que no podía dormir, (y después de escuchar eso ya no pudo) te escuche tan molesto que no quise oír mas y me regrese a mi habitación"

Si hasta ahora se había mantenido firme sacando todo el peso de tres años que se habian acumulado en tan solo unas horas, con eso confesión ya habian destrozado sus intentos.

"R-Remi… Yo…"

La chica decidida se levanto de la cama sin importar que le habian recomendado reposar por unas horas mas pero ella ya no podía esperar, agradecía que Danny le estuviera pidiendo empezar de nuevo como hermanos pero ya no quería ser dependiente de su familia. Ahora que ambos saben lo que el otro tenía que decir para ella le es suficiente para salir de ese hospital antes de que un loco se le acercara con una enorme aguja. Según lo que dijo el doctor, ahora tenía poderes al igual que Danny, era fascinante ya que siempre quiso volar y atravesar paredes, incluso ser invisible, podría vengarse de todos esos chicos que la habian molestado por la mayor parte de su vida, o tal vez irse de viaje por todo el mundo o incluso tal vez visitaría esos lugares de la Zona Fantasma que no les dejan visitar en la escuela. Podría realizar todo eso si tan solo Danny la dejara de cargar como saco.

"Suéltame Danny"

"No hasta que hayamos terminado este asunto"

" ¿Asunto? Danny, no hay nada de que hablar ya, tu lo sientes, yo lo siento podemos empezar de nuevo como dijiste pero ya no quiero vivir bajo el apellido Fenton"

" ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sentir de que? Tu no tienes que pedirme perdón de nada, pero no puedes dejar de ser una Fenton"

"Danny…" Renegó con puchero haciendo su vista mas adorable para Danny. La volvió a acostar a la cama para que ambos esperaran al doctor a sacarles sangre, cosa que Remi no sabía.

Como si hubiera sido invocado con tan solo haber pensado en él, el doctor apareció con dos jeringas y la enfermera con dos recipientes etiquetados; uno con el nombre "Daniel" y el otro etiquetado "Remi".

Fue necesario un par de horas para lograr sujetar firmemente a Remi para que el doctor pudiera sacar la muestra de sangre, al parecer tenía una enorme fobia a estos instrumentos médicos ya que por el susto estuvo a casi nada de meterse dentro del cuerpo del doctor. Al menos lograron descubrir que hacía falta algo de fuerza de voluntad para lograr realizar algunos poderes. Una vez con las muestras de sangre en los frascos, ambos jóvenes se quedaron un rato en el hospital para comer una merienda ya que con tanto emoción y con la cantidad de sangre retirada debían recuperar el azúcar.

Al salir decidieron ya no regresar a la escuela ya que solo faltaba medio modulo y no querían pasarlo rodeados de gente preguntando sobre la situación y dejarlos sin paz por el resto del dia, como sus padres salían del trabajo casi anocheciendo tenían tiempo para pasarlo juntos a solas en su casa. Danny tuvo que llevar a Remi cargando ya que ella no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo y porque aun no sabía volar, en el camino Danny estuvo pensando en sus propios métodos para ayudar a Remi a librarse de su "enfermedad" antes de los análisis que el doctor saque, lo cual se tardaría como cuatro o cinco días. Asique antes de entrar a la casa le ofreció a Remi un paseo por la Zona Fantasma ya que tenía que visitar a un amigo por algun favor, a Remi le agrado la idea ya que tenía pensado eso mismo en el hospital.

Tuvieron que ir por su propia cuenta ya que los Fenton se habian llevado todos los vehículos a su trabajo, fue algo largo pero pudieron tomar un descanso y uno que otro fantasma les dio un aventón para llegar mas pronto a su destino. Cuando ya no había el suelo en ese mundo espectral fue cuando de nuevo Danny cargo a Remi volando hacia donde estaba su amigo. Resulta que hacia donde la quería llevar era nada mas y nada menos que el castillo de Clockwork, Remi estaba fascinada, jamás había visto en persona ese castillo y ahora que por fin lo ve se siente como un niño pequeño en Disneyland. Entraron a la gigante construcción y llegaron hasta donde normalmente se paseaba el fantasma que moraba el castillo. Lo que quería pedirle a Reloj era algo importante y no quería preocupar a Remi asique la dejo en uno de los salones del castillo y le dijo que lo esperara ya que tenía que buscar a su amigo. Remi quería oponerse ya que ansiaba buscar al señor del tiempo pero como aun no podía ir por si sola en esa forma tenía que obedecerlo, aparte de que él es su hermano **mayor** por unos meses.

Le tomo solo unos minutos encontrar al fantasma de capa morada, estaba como siempre revisando lo que parecían ser espejos que mostraban los distintos tiempos verificando que todo estuviera en orden y siguiendo cada uno su curso. Se acerco donde él estaba hasta que su sentido fantasmagórico se activo mostrando que había otro fantasma ahí, volteo hacia los lados buscando al intruso hasta que su vista se topo con cierto termo destrozado que descansaba sobre una repisa que casi no se notaba ya que había unas cortinas casi cubriéndole, un mal recuerdo paso por su mente al igual que un escalofrió que le hizo saber que el que estaba encerrado en ese termo también había sentido su presencia. Dejando de lado ese mal "encuentro" siguió en su camino hacia el viejo fantasma que este se volteo para toparse con el chico fantasma ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

"Vaya, Danny muchacho ¡Que linda sorpresa que me hayas visitado!"

"eh… bueno, lamento no visitarte es que tu sabes… he estado muy ocupado con mi vida y el salvar al mundo…"

" Y bueno ¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita chico?"

"Pues quería pedirte un favor…" Por el rostro de Danny, Reloj pudo saber que era algo serio y con mucha importancia para el joven. "Veras, no sé si lo sabes –que es probablemente obvio que si- hay una chica que hace como tres años que fue adoptada por mis padres y es ahora mi hermana adoptiva, aunque yo nunca me mostré de forma amigable con ella y eso causo que nos alejáramos demasiado…"

"Danny… Dime que es lo que quieres"

"Ah si lo siento… quiero que me regreses en el tiempo tres años" La petición lo dijo de manera tan segura que por un momento mucho mas maduro y responsable casi reflejando al hombre en que se convertirá en unos años, como siempre ese chico lo asombraba.

" ¿Qué? Lo lamento Danny pero estoy confundido."

"Quiero que me regreses hasta tres años para evitar un desastre en la vida de mi hermana"

"Danny, no puedo cambiar un suceso de larga escala en una línea de tiempo, si vas a regresar en el tiempo debe ser al menos un momento de este dia. Y segundo… ¿Qué le sucedió a tu hermana?"

" ¿No lo sabes?" Este negó "P-pero se supone que tu puedes ver el tiempo antes de que suceda"

"Pues al parecer el accidente que tu hermana sufrió jamás debió pasar, a decir verdad, tu no tendrías motivo para venir aquí…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si Clockwork decía que el no debió ni siquiera encontrarse con ese fantasma entonces eso quiere decir que alguien ha interferido con el curso del tiempo causando este accidente, algo que nunca se había visto ¿Quién era mas poderoso que el fantasma del tiempo como para cambiar el rumbo de el Espacio/Tiempo del cual él se encarga? Pronto ambos fantasmas bajaron hasta el salón donde Danny había dejado a Remi para mostrarle las pruebas a Reloj pero una vez que entraron notaron que no había nadie adentro. Le había dicho que no se alejara de ese lugar ¿Cómo pudo haber salido? Ni si quiera conoce bien el lugar o usar bien sus poderes para lograr atravesar las paredes.

Un mal presentimiento se apodero de él ¿Dónde estaba Remi? En un segundo de nuevo su sentido fantasma se activo alertando que otro individuo había llegado.

"Danny… ¡Arriba!"

Reloj desapareció de su vista, Danny de nuevo llego a la planta alta del palacio y se topo con un fantasma que tenia oculto su rostro pero que vestía de la misma manera que Thunder, portaba un arma caza fantasmas de sus padres y acorralada en una esquina se encontraba Remi completamente asustada.

" ¡Oye tu!" El fantasma desconocido giro para toparse con el dueño de la voz y se encontró con el mismísimo chico fantasma. Este ya estaba preparado para lanzarle su rayo de plasma asique dejo su atención en la chica y apunto con el arma robada hacia la verdadera presa. "Si es que eres un cazador de fantasma ¿Por qué no vienes con el mejor de todos ellos?"

"No podría ser de otro modo Phantom" A juzgar por la voz se podría decir que es mucho mas joven que Thunder. "Despues de todo eres la presa numero uno de nuestra lista… y al parecer también he encontrado un premio extra. Tu pequeña hermana adoptiva. Pensé que habías muerto en la transformación" Miro de reojo a Remi "No todos los _'elegidos' _soportan una gran carga de ectoplasma ni por un par de minutos y tu llevas ya mas de tres horas."

"Te hare pagar a ti y a tus compañeros por lo que le han hecho a ella y a los demás personas que han usado como ratas de laboratorio" No hizo falta nada mas para que ambos fantasmas se lanzaran al ataque y se metieran en una nube de polvo y golpes. Remi solo se podía quedar ahí viendo la paliza que Danny recibía solo para defenderla, como si fuera por instinto o por mera coincidencia, Remi dirigió su vista hacia unas cortinas algo polvorientas y destrozadas cubriendo una repisa en la cual se encontraba un recipiente de metal con una tapadera y detalles verdes, parecía ser… ¡Un termo Fenton! No sabía que hacia ese termo ahí pero no le tomaba importancia ya que tenía que ayudar a Danny a deshacerse de ese cazador amigo de ese tal Thunder.

Danny aterrizo en el piso cansado ya que ese fantasma había esquivado fácilmente todos sus ataques como si nada y dándole buenos golpes en el rostro, piernas y estomago, ya casi no tenia energías pero se las arreglo para quedar en pie de nuevo. Cuando ese fantasma estaba a punto de darle el golpe final algo lo hizo detenerse. Fue como un escalofrió o cualquier otro instinto que avisa cuando algo malo va a pasar, volteo hacia tras de el notando a la pequeña figura temblante de Remi sosteniendo el termo amenazadoramente. La chica se veía segura y aunque no se podía mantener firme por la emoción era seguro que con solo un movimiento en falso ella se atrevería a abrir el contenedor sin saber la amenaza que se encuentra adentro.

"Déjalo en paz…" El fantasma hizo caso a la advertencia y se alejo de Danny, soltó el arma por si acaso ya que no quería ser el causante de algo que podría acabar con sus planes y tal vez con su fantasmagórico ser. Necesitaba a ambos vivos y si la chica se atrevía a abrir el termo era posible que ninguno de ellos tres salga con vida. Tal vez si se acercara sigilosamente hacia ella podría arrebatarle el termo y asi capturarlos a ambos, pero no pensó que tan solo se acercara a ella un paso fuera suficiente para que Danny reaccionara y tropezara con el arma haciendo que soltara un disparo aterrizando cerca de Remi que salió volando por la fuerza del impacto y soltara el termo dejando que se abriera.

El fantasma salió huyendo de ahí tan rápido como le fue posible para evitar ser asesinado por la criatura que permanecía encerrada en esa pequeña prisión, tal vez Thunder lo castigaría por perder a dos ejemplares de presas pero prefería un castigo de su parte a sufrir el mismo castigo que esos dos chicos estaban a punto de tener.

Humo de un color verdoso salía del contenedor a la vez que cubría un poco al ser que se encontraba sentado jadeante y temblando a causa del largo tiempo que estuvo prisionero, ese sujeto era enorme, vestía de un extraño traje de cuerpo completo con detalles negros y blancos, con los guantes negros y las botas blancas, su cabello parecía ser de fuego y llevaba una capa parecida a la de Batman. Sea quien sea tiene grandes músculos sin llegar a algo completamente exagerado pero si atrayente, su piel era de un tono azul verdoso y sus orejas eran puntiagudas, notaba que estaba respirando pesadamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en el termo? Aun estaba en el piso ya que no podía moverse por la sorpresa, Danny estaba del otro lado de la habitación de espejos, estaba en el suelo y parecía inconsciente y el otro fantasma había desaparecido.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pudo notar que ya no se encontraba en el termo, no sabía que lugar era ya que no lo había visto nunca en su vida después de un momento fue capaz de percibir otra presencia en ese mismo lugar. Giro su vista hacia atrás de el lentamente para luego toparse con una figura alejada, no pudo saber de quién o que se trataba hasta que cierto aroma llego hasta sus fosas nasales, ese olor le era familiar, llenaba por completo la habitación, hace rato había notado su presencia atraves de su sentido fantasma. Ese aroma que no había percibido hace tres años ahora se encontraba aquí, el mismo que lo había encerrado en ese termo, _ese _chiquillo estaba ahí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo hacia donde se encontraba Remi quien no sabía cómo reaccionar, un musculoso fantasma de aterradores ojos rojos se acercaba velozmente hacia ella, en un segundo pudo sentir como ese ser la atravesaba haciendo que una sensación de frio la llenara, fue como congelarse en un segundo y cayó al piso de espalda, la horrible sensación de la sangre congelada y el cuerpo caliente regresaron a ella, un vapor azul salía de su boca cada vez que sentía un escalofrió en su espalda, lograba sentir la presencia de varios seres en esa habitación y mas alejados de ellos, había desarrollado su sentido fantasma. Dentro de ella, la cantidad de ectoplasma iba aumentado hasta casi dejarla llena y como consecuencia su cabello se torno un poco mas claro dejando un tono cobrizo, su cuerpo también volvió a desarrollarse solo un poco en la zona de las caderas y las piernas, y de tener los ojos abiertos también se podría notar que se hicieron mas brillantes y con un tono mas fucsia.

Dan se había puesto a unos pasos delante de ella, con una sonrisa macabra alzo una mano hacia donde Remi estaba y fue creando una esfera de plasma lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejarla gravemente herida y con una quemadura de tercer grado, mientras que de otro lado de la habitación Danny hacia como podía para abrir los ojos y ver lo que pasaba, tremendo terror que lo ataco al ver a su YO psicópata del futuro fuera del termo y a punto de lanzarle una bola de ectoplasma hacia Remi, no tenía fuerzas para lograr llegar hasta ella y quitarla del medio pero logro ver que el termo Fenton estaba cerca de él, tan solo se tenía que estirar lo suficiente para alcanzarlo y encerrar a Dan de nuevo antes de que le dispare a Remi.

Tan fácil y a la vez tan difícil le parecía llevar hasta el condenado termo y salvar a su hermana nuevamente de una probable muerte, solo unos centímetros más y ya tenía el termo en su mano… solo un poco mas… _La esfera estaba ya casi lista para ser soltada…_Ya la tenía entresus dedos… _Se desharía por siempre de ese inferior ser que se atrevió a quitarlo de su reinado de terror sobre los demás… _¡Ya lo tenía!... _Ya lo mataría…_

.

.

.

.

.

_¡BOOM!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

" ¡REMI!" Solo una gran cantidad de humo se hizo presente, había logrado encerrar a Dan de nuevo en el termo pero ya después de que este soltara la esfera de plasma, no podía ver nada y el humo lo estaba sofocando, tan solo escuchaba su tos y su respiración pesada ante el esfuerzo por conseguir oxigeno. "¿! Remi, donde estas!?" de nuevo gritaba el nombre de la chica esperando una respuesta que mostrara que siguiera con vida, el humo se fue despejando dejando ver solamente una gran mancha oscura en el suelo donde se supone que ella estaría. ¿Acaso Remi fue…? No. No debía pensar en eso, Esto no tenía que estar pasando. ¿Dónde está Remi? ¿Enserio ella estaría…

"Remi… ¡_REMI_!" Y después de eso solo hubo silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

**Woow 3,710 palabras es lo que me indica el office que he escrito en este episodio, sin duda creo que es ligeramente el mas largo de esta historia, por ahora. Bueno, ahora solo quería disculparme por no haber subido este episodio el dia de el sábado como lo había prometido pero… ¡Tengo una buena razón! Lo que pasa es que la noche del jueves me quitaron el internet y como habíamos gastado todo nuestro dinero en pagar el viaje al campamento pues es obvio que no pagamos el recibo del cable asi que hoy mismo sábado (es el dia en que escribo esto) me dije que tenía que valer la espera y lo hice mas largo de lo habitual ya que yo me conformo con mas de dos mil palabras, pero debo decir que agregare otro episodio de Tortura desde el punto de vista de Danny sobre el asunto de que Dan ahora será el lacayo de Remi y como esto afecta la forma en cómo mira a ambos sujetos. Aparte de que había hecho un meme de Dan y quería terminarlo antes de que iniciaran las clases (estaré en tercer semestre de prepa, ¡hurra!)**

_AVANCE…._

_~No se veía mal, o al menos para él, esa chica tenía algo por el que no podía evitar mirarla. Se atrevía incluso a decir que tiene un lindo cuerpo, tal vez no tenga mucho atributo, léase, pechos grandes, pero la cadera lo compensa, tiene bonitas piernas, los lindos y rosados labios y sobre todo, ese tierno y jugoso cuello. ¿Cómo sería probarlo? ¿Sería problema si acaso lo mordiera? Tal vez un trago de su sangre, ya que después de todo el es un fantasma de tipo vampiro, solo una probada será suficiente aunque si de por si su olor ya es embriagante no cree que podrá soportar no beber de mas y también tendría que quitar a otro obstáculo; Su YO del pasado. Ya que al parecer pudo notar desde que fue liberado nuevamente que el pequeño escuincle se ha mantenido cerca de la chica. _

_Tal vez el mantenerlo alejado de la que fue nombrada como su "dueña" no será tan fácil como se lo imaginaba, al parece ambos chicos se tienen afecto, ella no se aleja del chico pero tampoco lo mantiene alejado a él. Tal parece que quiere a ambos fantasmas con ella aunque nadie sabe porque razón ya que ninguno de los dos se soportan pero nadie dice nada porque cierta chica sabe cómo controlarlos y ponerlos en orden sin siquiera pestañear. Solo con una mirada se basta y sobra._


End file.
